Cassie
Cassie is the first girl unlocked in the game and the one that unlocks the most content as you advance through her stages. You encounter her at the very beginning, when you crush her with your bicycle, breaking her ribs and hospitalizing her. Personality Cassie is initially very antagonistic towards you after your meeting caused her to be hospitalized. But she gradually warms up to you as your relationship increases. She is the personality of a traditional tsundere, and not fully expressing her affection until you hit Crush level. She can sometimes be arrogant, often expecting to be flattered, such as how she expects you to narrow down what you like about her. She also seems to expect a lot from your character, particularly in appearance, as she often visions having a 'badass' to 'sweep her off her feet'. It's implied she has lycanthrope and canine tendencies because of how she'll talk about how the moonlight makes her feel tingly when you take her on a Moonlight Stroll, and higher relations leads to her threatening to bite you if you don't give her attention. Dialogue List First Meeting # One bright sunny day, while riding your bike to the local grocery store to buy Pokey and Fountain Dew... # A passing bird distracts you and... # WATCH OUT! # "CRUSH!" # As the girl is rushed to hospital, the magical manifestation of love and romance appears before you.1 1 Quote changed on ver. 0.155 onwards from "You crashed into a girl and she was taken away in an ambulance." Adversary * Ow... Ow... Ow... Everytime I want to say something sarcastic, it hurts... Sorry * Oh don't even worry about it! I'm doing GREAT! Peachy keen, jelly bean! Oh wait no, I look like a toilet paper pirate! * Not as sorry as you're gonna be, when I get outta this cast! You better own some running shoes! * Yeah, you better be sorry wise guy! Say it again, It's music to my ears! * I have... An itch... On my nose... * VersionOh good. I was hoping my breasts would be seen by perfect strangers today. Check mark that f*cking box. * VersionOh great! My hospital gown is on backwards. I guess I'll just untie it quick and - OH WAIT I HAVE NO THUMBS! * VersionHey bozo! Why don't you take a better look? You might even see my dignity somewhere in there! Poke * You betta check yourself, before you wreck yourself! Upgrade to Nuisance # What the heck do YOU want? You here to pay for my bills or something? ''Yes # ''Oh, look at Old Moneybags here! I guess it's the least you can do after running me down like a dog. My name's Cassie, and you'd better not forget it. Nuisance * Great. Now my eyes are sore from all this rolling. Could you be just a little less frustrating to deal with? Sorry * So tell me about yourself. Surely there's gotta be a good reason you turned out so... you. * I suppose it's either talk to you or the wall... Not gonna lie, it's a tough choice. * You sure talk a big game, but can you walk the walk? * How about we just gaze quietly into each other's eyes... Your voice is a major drag. * If you could drool a little less, you might actually be pleasant company. Poke * Hey hey! Behave yourself! Keep those tricky fingers where I can see them! Upgrade to Frenemy # Alright alright, I can tell ya wanna bury the hatchet. Sheesh! ''Yes # ''Done. Forgive and forget. I'm all about that. Sweetheart supreme over here. '' '''Frenemy' * Great. Now my eyes are sore from all this rolling. Could you be just a little less frustrating to deal with? Sorry * So tell me about yourself. Surely there's gotta be a good reason you turned out so... you. * I suppose it's either talk to you or the wall... Not gonna lie, it's a tough choice. * You sure talk a big game, but can you walk the walk? * How about we just gaze quietly into each other's eyes... Your voice is a major drag. * If you could drool a little less, you might actually be pleasant company. Gift * Haha! Oh wow, a birthday gift four months late! How thoughtful! Poke * Same as 'Adversary' level. Upgrade to Acquaintance # Look, I can take a hint. I'm not some stone hearted harpy gargoyle thingamajig. You trying to ask me on a friendly date? ''Yes # ''Cool. You can have my number. I bet you feel super special now! Acquaintance * Great. Now my eyes are sore from all this rolling. Could you be just a little less frustrating to deal with? Chat * Same as 'Nuisance' level. Gift * Haha! Oh wow, a birthday gift four months late! How thoughtful! Poke * Hey hey! Behave yourself! Keep those tricky fingers where I can see them! Upgrade to Friendzoned # Call me crazy, but I'm feeling generous. You maybe wanna grab a coffee sometime? ''OK! # ''Don't get your hopes though. I'm WAY outta your league! Friendzoned * Familiarity breeds contempt, bucko. Know what that means? Something insulting, I bet. Chat * How does my hair look? Pretend I care about your opinion for a sec. * Just out of curiosity... Do you think I'm pretty? I'm curious if... I'm attracted to dunces, I guess... * Hey, looking good champ! Did you bathe or something this morning? It suits you! * I've been learning how to shoot a bow, just in case the Starving Games ever becomes a thing. * I like someone who can handle themselves on the dancefloor. What do you think? * Listen, I'm not a picky person. I just want a buff, smoking hot bod to follow me around. Is that too much to ask? Gift * Oh hey, that's actually pretty nice. Who knew? Poke * Hey hey! Behave yourself! Keep those tricky fingers where I can see them! Upgrade to Awkward Besties # You're alright, you cute little twerp. I'm starting to get pretty fond of ya. You feel the same way? ''Yeah! # ''That's great! I mean... Good. Glad to hear it. Awkward Besties * Oh hey, it's you. Guess what? We're hanging out today. Grab your stuff and let's go. You're gonna surprise me somehow. Flirt * You have permission to cuddle me. But keep it PG - this is a family friendly game afterall. * Why are your lips so soft? Like, they're freakishly soft. It's distracting! * Okay okay, I admit it. I've got a soft spot for Bounty Hunters. Don't look at me like that. They're hot. Nuff said. * I'm ready for you to spoil me rotten anytime, sweetheart. * So, tell me the top three things you like about me. Narrow it down the best you can. * What I REALLY want is some badass to come sweep me off my feet. Like a pro wrestler, or a bounty hunter or something. * If I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me? * Let's go shopping. Your butt is drowning in those jeans. I want to see some shape! * Have you been working out? I swear your arms didn't look so bulgy before... * In case you couldn't tell, this body belongs at the beach. Take me there frequently, and we wont have a problem. * Super busy - oh wait, I just cleared my whole schedule. What'cha up to? * Not gonna lie - your hair smells good today. Gift * You big lug! Trying to buy my love, are we? Feel free to try! Poke * I can think of a better use for them fingers... Upgrade to Crush # Man, you clean up real nice! You're getting pretty easy on the eyes, if you know what I'm saying. Have you been working out? ''Yes # ''Well, let's just say I hate watching you go, but I love watching you leave... '' '''Crush' * Well well, look who decided to show their pretty little face around here! Flirt * You have permission to cuddle me. But keep it PG - this is a family friendly game afterall. * Why are your lips so soft? Like, they're freakishly soft. It's distracting! * Okay okay, I admit it. I've got a soft spot for Bounty Hunters. Don't look at me like that. They're hot. Nuff said. * I'm ready for you to spoil me rotten anytime, sweetheart. * So, tell me the top three things you like about me. Narrow it down the best you can. * What I REALLY want is some badass to come sweep me off my feet. Like a pro wrestler, or a bounty hunter or something. * If I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me? * Let's go shopping. Your butt is drowning in those jeans. I want to see some shape! * Have you been working out? I swear your arms didn't look so bulgy before... * In case you couldn't tell, this body belongs at the beach. Take me there frequently, and we wont have a problem. * Super busy - oh wait, I just cleared my whole schedule. What'cha up to? * Not gonna lie - your hair smells good today. Gift * Oh. MY GAWD! You're a beautiful person with exceptional taste. I love it! Poke * I can think of a better use for them fingers... Upgrade to Sweetheart # Alright, I'm going to start telling people I'm sweet on ya. You ain't got a problem with that, right? ''Right # ''Smart move. Now take me somewhere romantic and sweep me off my feet! '' '''Sweetheart' * Man, I just can't do a thing with my hair lately. It's either these giant streams of gold, or frizz city! Flirt * You cheeky blob - I think you're trying to seduce me! Well... Go on! * Okay okay, so we're a thing now. Try not to make a big deal out of it. * You like me for reals, right? No fooling? * Don't say the 'L' word. Just... Feel it, I guess. * Hey hey, get a room. Don't you be starting with the public displays and what not. * Nice shirt. I'd love to see it on my floor. * Is it hot in here, or is it just me? * WoooOOOoo! I just got shivers! How do you DO that? * Oh man. I got it bad. Gift * Okay okay, you're thoughtful AND hot. I admit it! Poke * I can think of a better use for them fingers... Upgrade to Girlfriend # Hey you! Easy question: you wanna go steady? Well, whadda ya say? Don't just stand there and stare! ''OK # ''It's a good thing you're hot... Girlfriend * Your arm. My shoulder. Match made in heaven. Do it. Flirt * You cheeky blob - I think you're trying to seduce me! Well... Go on! * Okay okay, so we're a thing now. Try not to make a big deal out of it. * You like me for reals, right? No fooling? * Don't say the 'L' word. Just... Feel it, I guess. * Hey hey, get a room. Don't you be starting with the public displays and what not. * Nice shirt. I'd love to see it on my floor. * Is it hot in here, or is it just me? * WoooOOOoo! I just got shivers! How do you DO that? * Oh man. I got it bad. Poke * I can think of a better use for them fingers... Gift * Okay okay, you're thoughtful AND hot. I admit it! Upgrade to Lover # I think.. I think I'm falling in love with you. Are you falling for me... you big jerk? ''Sure # ''I've never felt this way before... About anyone... Lover * You know, I know a really great tanning booth place, in case you're ever looking to get some color in those cheeks. * I tried to get pigeons banned from the city, but they are SURPRISINGLY popular. * Look who decided to show their pretty little mug again! * Pay attention to me, or I'll bite you! * Hey, what's the good word? Oh I know - it's "You"! * (Naked) 'Hey! Take a picture, it lasts longer! Or a video... I'm down for anything * '(Naked) 'Enjoying the view? Seduce * ''You cheeky blob - I think you're trying to seduce me! Well... Go on! * Okay okay, so we're a thing now. Try not to make a big deal out of it. * You like me for reals, right? No fooling? * Don't say the 'L' word. Just... Feel it, I guess. * Hey hey, get a room. Don't you be starting with the public displays and what not. * Nice shirt. I'd love to see it on my floor. * Is it hot in here, or is it just me? * WoooOOOoo! I just got shivers! How do you DO that? * Oh man. I got it bad. * '(Naked) '''Truth be told - I don't wear underwear very often anyway. It makes wearing a skirt an adventure. * '(Naked) So, be honest... Do you like what you see? * (Naked) 'So now that I'm naked, I hope my intentions are clear. I get accused of being too subtle sometimes. * '(Naked) 'You could at least turn off the air conditioning, you savage. * '(Naked) 'Oh look, I'm naked. I'd say that's a pretty bold fashion statement. * '(Naked) ' Should the urge to mash my face into a pillow strike you, consider this your clearance for lift off. * '(Naked) 'What're YOU staring at? Don't look so smug. We both knew where this was going. * '(Naked) 'Practically everyone I've dated in the past told me I need to eat a sandwich. But I'm NOT underfed. I'm lil and scrappy. Poke * ''No no no! Hahaha! Stop! I hate it, I swear! This is a panic response! * Eee! Do I LOOK like a squeeze toy to you?! * Inappropriate! * Nothing I like better than someone who's good with their hands! * You better watch out, or I'm going to tie you up and have my way with you! * I can think of a better use for them fingers... * I love the fact that your romantic plan includes "Awkwardly paw at random times". You're a real charmer! * You brute! Control yourself! * No, dummy, you're supposed to rub my shoulders. You have a bad understanding of anatomy! * '(Naked) '''Hey! Those are sensitive! What do I look like, a grizzly bear or something? * '(Naked) 'Ooh! Foreplay! My favourite! * '(Naked) 'Oooh! Well, aren't we being fresh today? * '(Naked) 'I see you're a bit more touchy feely when I've got the goods out on display! Gift * ''You have wonderful taste, doll face. * OMG OMG OMG! How did you know?! Oh my good gracious, kiss me you loveable fool! * I'm such a sucker for expensive things. Try not to read to much into that. * Oh, I suppose I could always use a new one of these... * Nicely done! Good taste AND a big budget! You're a real player! * '''Uniform Hahaha! Just how DOES one gift someone a school uniform without a fetish-y subtext? * Suit Now THIS is what I'm talking about! I get a cute new bikini, and you get to ogle me in a cute new bikini. This is win win! * Ring Fair warning. I'm gonna cry, and my mascara is going to make me look like a melting raccoon. This is the best day ever. * Lingerie This get up suits me. It's lil and pretty, but still naughty. Here, let me prove it to you! * Outfit 'Well, aren't I just a festive little fire cracker? * 'Suit '''Let's play a game. It's called "Find the Tan Lines". Good Luck! It's a game we both get to win... Sex Scene # Cassie pushes you to the bed, and pins you down. She wants on top. Her hand grasps your wrists and she presses into you. Soon her breaths deepen. Her body shudders, and she can't help it. She moans your name, and loses herself... # "That was... Amazing. You big jerk." Her breasts still rise and fall, and shiver with her, as she catches her breath. "So... Do you want to go again?" '''Date * What can I say? I'mma sucker for moonlight. Gets me all tingly. * If I see that little crustacean so-and-so again, I'm making crab cakes... * Sight seeing is always better with good food and good company. I guess one outta two ain't bad! OH NO I DIDN'T! * You're dateable. Congratulations. Your trophy is in the mail. So... What're you doing tomorrow? * That was nice. Way to not screw it up! * Alright alright, I had a good time. What do you want, a cookie or something? * Thanks. I love putting on makeup for two hours to get taken to a dark theater. It's my fricken favorite. * Hey! That was pretty romantic, for a loathsome otaku! * Geez, you make it hard to hate you. Wanna makeout? Dialogue about Ayano * Have you met that strange girl from the high school? The one with the crazy eyes? * Some sicko left a decapitated doll on my doorstep. I'm about to go second amendment on somebody! * Yo, there's some little creep that's been following me around at night. I'mma get some pepper spray! * Remember - don't be 'sticking' nothing in crazy. You can take that advice to the bank. * OMG! Someone pushed me into traffic today! I was so upset - I almost canceled my pedicure. * Some weirdo girl complimented me on my hair today and called me Osana. What the heck?' Requirement Table Trivia * In an older version of the game, her favorite color was listed as Orange. * In said older version, when you first see Cassie, she is fully bandaged from head to toe. * In the NSFW version, Cassie's encounter photo and Adversary Picture are different than SFW version. ** In her Encounter Photo, she is more exposed than the SFW version (panties, etc...) ** In her Adversary Picture, she is wearing a Hospital Dress on backwards relieving chest/more. * It is entirely possible to reach "Lover" level with Cassie before crushing any of the other girls. * Unlike all the other girls, Cassie does not require going Sightseeing or to the Movies to reach "Lover." * When chatting with her on "Friendzone" level, she says "I've been learning how to shoot a bow, just in case the Starving Games ever becomes a thing." which is referencing to The Hunger Games. * Cassie is just one year older than Ayano and Eva (who are the youngest in the game) and with Quill also being the same age. * Cassie's crescent-shaped designs on her neutral outfit compliment her love for moonlight walks. *Though it appears, Cassie never says "''You better watch out, or I'm going to tie you up and have my way with you!", ''which is a line said by Iro. Outfits cassie1.png cassie2.png cassie3.png cassie4.png Memory Album Cassie Encounter.png|Encounter Photo Cassie Friendzoned.png|Friendship Photo Cassie Sweetheart.png|Sweetheart Photo Cassie Lover.png|Lover Photo Cassie Moonlight Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Cassie Beach.png|Beach Date Cassie Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Cassie Movie Theater.png|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character